


Moratorium

by baeberiibungh



Series: Halos and Horns [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AUish, Cooking, Dark, Dinner, Hannibal teaching Will to cook, M/M, People as Food, Will cooking, i don't how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moratorium means a stay of execution. Will has one on Hannibal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moratorium

Will was humming slightly while the dogs ambled around in the kitchen floor. They had just been fed so they were happy and snuffling into his feet amicably from time to time. Will kept bending down to give a scratch here and there, talk a bit with them where he did not baby talk, and moved the pan on his stove rather expertly. When Hannibal had offered to give him cooking lessons, Will hadn’t been very optimistic. He was convinced that he would end up burning Hannibal’s house down, for Hannibal refused to teach anywhere else.

So he had learned at Hannibal’s kitchen how to slice and dice and roll meat and vegetables, just to sauté anything into perfection and more. Will was never a bad cook, but under Hannibal’s tutelage, he became pretty good. He after all had the incentive, for whenever Will managed to cook something to perfection, Hannibal would moan with a wondrous look in his face and sweet fondness in his eyes. Kisses would be doled out as prizes rather indiscriminately and it just made Will strive to do better. 

When Beverly came to know, she demanded that she be invited over for dinner that Will personally cooks. Jack hummed his agreement in the background as well and Price and Zeller gave him optimistic smiles and Will found himself inviting all four for a small dinner at his place. He invited Hannibal too, at an opportune moment while he was riding the good doctor with hitched breaths and a blushing frame. Hannibal had stilled at the invitation and Will had a moment of panic where he tried to let Hannibal let him off easy.

But Hannibal had merely taken in a deep breath and pulled Will in for an unhurried kiss and had accepted with the condition that he be made use of in the kitchen. Will had been uncharacteristically happy at that, pressure from his shoulder dissipating and a sudden pleasure peaking at the realisation that the food will be absolutely good if Hannibal was there. He even invited Alana, but she had to regretfully decline as she was not in the country at the moment, and Abigail was still in a coma.

So, the Friday the feast was to he held, Will locked up the dogs in his bedroom with all of their toys and extra food and water so that they will not bother the guests. He was quite sad at having to do that, feeling a bit surly at his guests for forcing him to do this for decorum dictated it didn’t it. His asocial side was fast gaining ground. He was debating if it was too late to call off the dinner when Hannibal had dropped by, and things eased off pleasantly after that. 

All the guests brought wine and it was a merry party indeed. Will was laughing, Hannibal was smiling, his eyes rarely straying from Will for too long, Jack complimenting and hinting at an invite for his wife too the next time. Beverly was completely done for, groaning rather loudly and asking Will for recipes and tips. Price and Zeller were too busy bickering to add to the conversation, but they ate heartily and afterwards when everyone save Hannibal was preparing to leave, both thanked Will for the invites. Will smiled through it all and the moment everyone was out, he had gone to his bedroom and let his dogs out, who barked joyously at him, having not seeing him for sometime. 

He filled up their dishes again, took off his jacket and headed to his kitchen where Hannibal was cleaning his plates and utensils. Will took the soapy dish from Hannibal’s hand and pulled him close before saying a quite thank you into his skin before attempting to devour him in hard kisses. Hannibal gave as good as he got, in nips and bites that made Will’s luscious lips puff up. That night they made slow love like a dance under the moonlight, with whispered words and clutching hands. 

That had been highly memorable. It had in fact been a turning point in Will’s life. How big a turning point, he didn’t understand until later. Until after Freddie, Abigail, Chilton, Alana, Jack , everyone. How he was so expertly manipulated, how efficiently his physical and emotional strings were pulled for the sole enjoyment of Hannibal. Will knew that for Hannibal it had been a warped kind of love; that some part of him did love Will as a man like him can ever love someone. But the price had been too great, the loss too profound for it not to cut, for it not to smart. 

Will poured a bit more wine over the pan and it sizzled loudly. Winston yipped in affront at the sound. Will smiled at him and took the pan off heat. He dished everything onto a glass plate and put it on a tray. Filling up a glass of water he put it near the plate and went to the second bedroom. Hannibal lay on the plastic sheets, sweating a bit in the heat and shivering at the same time. He looked pale and bloodless, hardly moving and Will supposed it was normal. At least he was still alive. 

“Lunch is ready. Come now, I have made your favourite,” said Will in a falsely cheerful voice that grated even on his nerves. 

Hannibal stirred at the words and peered at him sullenly. Then he gave him a bright smile, where Will could see his murderous intent, that if Hannibal could he would rip Will’s throat out and drink his blood dry. And still a fondness shined through. A kind of smug pride. That he managed to do this to Will, the ever pure, the ever shining, exquisite Will. Will did not smile back. He merely speared a piece of the cooked meat onto the fork and lifted it to Hannibal’s mouth. 

He opened it after a beat and chewed slowly as if savouring a great flavour. Will wondered if he could taste his own madness there, he of the heightened smell and sight. Hannibal looked so weak, almost half of his bulk gone. Into himself. He was eating himself into extinction. And Will looked on, a non-feeling in his head, as if this too was something that Hannibal had planted in, something that he actually had wanted but hadn’t been able to and had made Will do it against his own violation his own beliefs. 

Will no longer had any respect for Hannibal, his poor death imminent, but Hannibal still respected himself. So Will let Hannibal respect each part of himself into death.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are mine.Tthanks for reading. My tumblr is evermoringlyfine. Let me n know what you think.


End file.
